Boys Forbidden
by punchjongin
Summary: Belum ada 24 jam mengenal Kyungsoo, Jongin merenggut kesucian namja miskin itu. Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai fotografer di studio kecil pinggiran, sedangkan Jongin anggota iljin yang terpaksa harus membawa kabur Kyungsoo di pertemuan kedua mereka untuk menghindar orang tua Jongin juga pemimpin iljin, Yifan. KaiSoo. BoyxBoy


Tittle : **Boys Forbidden**

Main Cast :

**Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin**

.

.

.

.

Langkah kecil namja empat belas tahun yang menggema di seluruh ruangan gelap yang berada di taman belakang itu seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Sosok tersebut mengamati secara teliti sudut ke sudut lainnya. Ia terperanggah, matanya yang bulat semakin terlihat membesar saat ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Pemilik kaki kecil itu sudah mencari kepenjuru sudut rumah utamanya yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan kecil di taman belakang tersebut, namun tetap saja, nihil.

"Appa.."

Gumaman kecil namja itu menjadi awal yang baru.

Do Kyungsoo

Hidup sendiri di dunia ini…

Ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Eommanya yang beberapa hari lalu meninggal dunia karena sakit yang ia derita dan kini, appa-nya yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar setelah Kyungsoo kembali dari sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tinggal di lantai 3 gedung flat susun 5 dikawasan Seoul Station. Koridor flat yang gelap dan memiliki bau campuran antara atap bocor, bau kencing kucing di sudut tangga, atau makanan yang terjatuh yang meninggalkan bau tak sedap. Beberapa pemilik flat di gedung ini adalah orang yang sudah tua semua. Mereka membenci segala perubahan yang terjadi didaerah setempat. Kyungsoo menaiki puluhan anak tangga hingga ke lantai 3 dan berjalan menuju flatnya yang berada di sudut lorong. Setelah membuka pintunya, ia meletakkan plastic belanjaan yang baru dibelinya didalam lemari kecil dekat dapurnya. Ditengah ruangan, terdapat meja pendek dan kecil berukuran 1mx1m. Keadaan flat Kyungsoo berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di gedung flatnya. Walaupun cat sudah mengelupas, beberapa lantai kayu lepas tak berada pada tempatnya, dan keran yang sedikit rusak, flatnya rapi, bersih dan sedikit wangi. Dengan sebuah kamar mandi kecil dan ruangan yang sedikit luas berisi dapur, almari dan sebuah kantong tidur ia tinggal tujuh tahun belakangan ini. Uang sewanya memang paling rendah diantara apartemen dan flat dikawasan ini.

Kyungsoo masih ingat kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan ibunya, "_Kau harus melalui cobaan berat. Saat berhasil melewatinya, kau akan melihat segala sesuatu sebagaimana mestinya_". Namun, Kyungsoo sadar, sudah tujuh tahun ia berada dalam keadaan yang tak semestinya. Ia berjuang seorang diri tanpa mempunyai tujuan hidup yang terlihat. Sudah puluhan kali ia membatalkan niat bunuh diri. Rencana berubah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana. Tidak berpindah tempat tinggal ataupun berganti pekerjaan. Ia tetap menjalani semuanya seperti mengikuti seutas tali yang tak berujung.

Untuk sesaat, Kyungsoo mengamati kamera DSLR yang ia letakkan didalam box merah yang berada di samping kantong tidurnya kemudian tersenyum mengelus badan kamera tersebut. Ia tersenyum, setidaknya kamera ini yang membuatnya bertahan di kota Seoul. Ia bekerja sebagai fotografer disebuah studio kecil yang terletak di Namdaemun. Gaji yang ia dapat tak begitu besar, namun dapat memenuhi kebutuhannya jika hanya sekedar membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari dan menyewa flat kecil ini. Ia tak memiliki banyak pakaian untuk ia kenakan. Ia hanya mempunyai dua mantel tebal selama empat tahun belakangan ini. Ia lebih menyukai membaca komik di tempat penyewaan buku daripada harus membelinya di toko buku.

Jendela flat Kyungsoo terbuka lebar, terdengar suara anak-anak dari jalanan kecil depan flatnya. Sesekali angin bertiup, gorden coklat bergoyang dihembus angin. Pemandangan yang selalu sama namun berbeda setiap saatnya. Aroma sore awal musim dingin menyengat indera penciumannya. Diseberang gang kecil tersebut ada jejeran rumah yang lumayan besar yang tak memiliki halaman sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, terdengar suara riuh meneriaki sebuah nama. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela, mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia melihat seseorang berlari dari arah timur dengan wajah yang ketakutan dan beberapa luka gores yang mengucurkan darah dari lengan kirinya juga beberapa titik lebam pada wajah orang tersebut. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sudah tak layak pakai, menurut Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tergerak untuk menolong orang tersebut.

"Hei! Disini!"

Orang tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, ia mencari sumber suara.

"Aku diatas sini!" dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya, Kyungsoo terus mencoba mengambil perhatian orang tersebut. Orang tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian berlari meuju pintu gedung flat Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari keluar flatnya untuk menemui orang tersebut. Ia menuruni tangga hingga lantai dua, dan menemukan orang tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengernyit, muncul kerut halus disamping kedua matanya ketika mendapati orang tersebut terseok berusaha berlari menuju arahnya. Dengan sigap, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang orang tersebut dan menuntunnya dengan cepat menuju ke flatnya dilantai 3.

Setelah Kyungsoo membersihkan beberapa titik luka pada badan namja yang ditolongnya, ia menyuruh namja yang berada dihadapannnya ini untuk memakai kaos polos yang berwarna putih miliknya. Kyungsoo tak memberikan celana pada namja tersebut. Ia sangat yakin, ukuran celananya berlipat lebih kecil daripada namja tersebut.

"Apa kau punya kaos yang lain? Ini terlalu sempit" Kyungsoo terkikik. Ia melihat namja dihadapannya sedang menarik-narik kaos di beberapa sudut agar sedikit longgar.

"Itu kaos terbesar yang aku miliki. Jika tak mau, kau bisa bertelanjang dada." Namja itu menggerutu mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, siapa namamu bocah?"

"Jangan panggil aku bocah. Aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Ya!Ya!Ya! Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri dan membawa baskom dan meletakkannya dipinggiran wastafel tempat ia mencuci piring. "Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kyungsoo dan panggil aku hyung, karena aku lebih tua darimu. Mungkin sekitar tiga tahun diatasmu." Jongin tak mudah percaya.

"Umurku 21 tahun. Biar kutebak, umurmu sekitar 17 atau 8 tahun, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau? Lebih tepatnya umurku 18 tahun."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku punya mata untuk melihat seragam sekolah yang kau kenakan itu, Jongin. Hahahaha!"

Jongin bodoh.

"Bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau berlari ke gang seperti ini dengan banyak luka seperti itu?"

"Aku dikejar anjing."

"Bohong! Mana ada anjing menyakiti seseorang separah itu."

"Benar. Aku dikejar kawanan anjing dari sekolah lain."

"Hahahaha! Tawuran pelajar, eoh?"

"Ya. Begitulah." Kata jongin mengakui.

"Jangan-jangan, kau adalah bagian dari kelompok iljin?" Jongin membisu. Kyungsoo meletakkan segelas air putih dihadapannya kemudian berajak kembali menuju dapur didekat pintu masuk.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan bertanya lagi padamu. Tapi, jika kau bagian dari kelompok iljin, sebaiknya keluarlah dari kelompok tersebut. Kau hanya akan membuat hidupmu sia-sia."

"Tau apa kau tentang iljin?"

"Aku tak tau apa apa tentang mereka karena aku bukan korban atau bagian dari iljin. Setelah melihatmu, aku pikir kau anak yang baik. "

Kyungsoo menghidupkan kompor dan mulai memasak dua porsi ramen.

"Kau tidak tau apa apa tentangku." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar flat tersebut. Sebelum tangannya menggapai gagang pintu, tangan Kyungsoo menahannya dan menarik tubuh Jongin ke tengah ruangan.

"Kau boleh pergi. Setelah kau makan ramen buatanku. Arraseo?"

"Kau seperti ahjumma cerewet, Kyungsoo!" gumam Jongin dengan kesal.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, Jongin."

Jongin bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Flat itu berukuran 5mx4m, tentu saja suara sekecil apapun pasti akan terdengar.

Sehabis makan, Jongin merebahkan badannya diatas kasur lipat Kyungsoo. Untung saja ini akhir pekan, ia tak perlu khawatir tentang sekolahnya. Ia mendesah kesal ketika setetes air yang dari atap flat tersebut mengenai rambut coklatnya.

"Air apa itu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa tak tertahan kemudian menghampiri Jongin yang masih terdiam diposisinya. "Itu air kamar mandi flat diatasku."

Jongin segera bangkit dan menghindari titik dimana air tersebut terjatuh.

_Ini lebih menjijikkan daripada kau makan dan melihat cicak disekitarmu_, pikir Jongin.

"Ini menjijikkan, Kyungsoo! Bagaimana kau betah dengan flat seperti ini?"

"Ini flat paling murah dikawasan ini. walau terlihat buruk, ini tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan, Jongin."

"Tidak seburuk yang ku bayangkan? Hahahaha! Kau bercanda! Selama 18 tahun, bahkan aku baru pertama terkena tetesan air dari kamar mandi orang lain. Sungguh, mengenaskan sekali."

Seakan-akan teringat kembali ke masa itu, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. "Benar. Hidupku ini mengenaskan. Tinggal ditempat dimana seharusnya aku tak tempati. Hhhh.."

"Ya! Kau mengenaskan sekali, Kyungsoo. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan tinggal di apartemenku?" ujar Jongin dengan nada serius.

"Kau gila! Belum ada 24 jam kita mengenal, kau seenaknya menawarkan orang lain tinggal di tempat tinggalmu."

"Entahlah.. Aku pikir, aku tertarik padamu, Kyungsoo." Wajah Jongin mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kyungsoo mulai terbawa oleh arus permainan bibir Jongin. Lumatan-lumatan kecil sedikit demi sedikit menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Flat mengenaskan itu menjadi saksi bisu, apa yang Jongin lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo. Mereka memenuhi hasrat pribadinya di malam pertama musim dingin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar memeluk tubuh telanjangnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika membuka matanya menemukan Jongin yang berada di sampingnya masih tertidur lelap. Bayangan kejadian semalam memutar diotaknya hingga membentuk sebuah memori yang tak akan ia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya. Ia berusaha menggeser sedikit tubuhnya menjauh pada tubuh Jongin. Ia risih, tubuh telanjangnya menempel pada tubuh Jongin yang juga sama-sama telanjang dan lengket karena cairan sperma yang tercecer dimana-mana. Ia mengernyit sedikit. "Arghh!"

Bagian bawah Kyungsoo seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Semalam, Jongin melakukannya dengan lembut, ia kesakitan karena dinding rektrumnya robek dimasuki oleh junior Jongin yang dua kali lebih besar daripada miliknya. Raut penyesalan tak terlihat di wajah Kyungsoo. entah kenapa, Kyungsoo menyukai posisinya saat ini. sudah sangat lama tubuhnya tak merasakan pelukan hangat orang tuanya bahkan kerabatnya sekalipun. ia mengelus lengan Jongin yang terbalut oleh perban dengan lembut. Ia baru sadar, ternyata badan Jongin terdapat beberapa bekas luka goresan atau luka jahit. Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum kemudian mencium kening Jongin dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan namja yang lebih muda dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di flat kecilnya ketika Jongin berkali-kali memaksa dirinya untuk ikut tinggal bersama di apartemen di daerah Apgujeong.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan datang kesini setiap hari." Jongin memeluk tubuh namja yang lebih tua didepannya dan terus mencium ujung kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali. "Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Atau bayi dikandunganmu akan terancam nyawanya. Arraseo?"

"Ya! Aku bukan seorang yeoja! Carilah yeoja lain jika kau menginginkan anak darinya!"

Jongin tersentak saat mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo bernada tinggi. Jongin menjawab sambil menjaga nada suaranya sendiri. "Aku hanya bercanda, Kyungsoo. Baiklah.. Aku pergi." Setelah memberi kecupan hangat dikeningnya, Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo diambang pintu flatnya. Kyungsoo melihat punggung Jongin menjauh hingga menghilang saat menuruni tangga diujung koridor gedung flatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari flat Kyungsoo, Jongin berjalan keluyuran sambil menegak sekaleng cola yang ia dapat dari lemari pendingin Kyungsoo. Namun, langkahnya tertahan ketika melihat gerombolan pria yang memakan jas hitam berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Ada 8 orang pria didepan Jongin. Ia tersenyum kecut sambil membuang kasar kaleng colanya, kemudian berbalik arah dan berlari sekencang mungkin menyusuri gang gang kecil dihadapannya. Melihat Jongin berlari, pria yang menyerupai bodyguard itu mengejarnya. Mungkin karena kelelahan akibat kegiatannya semalam bersama Kyungsoo, tenaganya untuk berlari sungguh diragukan. Tak sulit untuk melumpuhkan Jongin dengan kuncian sikunya, kedelapan pria tersebut berhasil membawa Jongin pergi dari gang kecil tersebut.

BRUK!

Jongin terlempar ke jok belakang sebuah Maybach Landaulet yang berhenti di ujung gang tempat penangkapannya baru saja. Kedelapan pria tersebut membungkukkan badan kearah wanita tua yang duduk disebelah Jongin kemudian kembali masuk kedalam van yang berada tak jauh dibelakang mobil nyonya besarnya. Jongin terdiam. Ia menatap lurus kaca disebelahnya ketika limousine tersebut melanju meninggalkan kawasan flat Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, bagaimana malammu bersama wanita jalang di flat murahan itu, Jongin?" Kim Heechul bertanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jangan menyebutnya wanita jalang!" wanita tua itu terdiam. Heechul menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Oh, jadi kau bermalam dengan pria jalang, Jongin?"

"Diam!"

"Kau tau. Aku bisa mengendus bau sperma dari balik seragammu. Cih. Bercinta di flat murahan, apa itu gaya bercintamu yang baru?"

Ibu dan anak tersebut saling terdiam hingga limousine berwarna silver itu berhenti di salah satu halaman rumah dikawasan Gangnam-gu.

.

.

.

Kim Hanggeng menahan emosinya ketika melihat penampilan anak bungsunya berdiri dihadapannya. Kim Heechul yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Jongin itu berjalan mendekati suaminya kemudian mengelus punggung suaminya naik turun dengan perlahan.

"Kim Jongin! Temui appa di ruang tamu setelah kau membersihkan dirimu. Arraseo?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tak dapat melawan perkataan appanya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Tepat sebelah kamar Kim Taemin, hyungnya.

"Kau tau? Ia semalam tidur dimana?" Hanggeng menatap istrinya dengan raut wajah bertanya. "Dia bermalam di flat. Milik Do Kyungsoo." Heechul mengambil sebuah flashdisk berwarna merah kemudian menyerahkannya pada sang suami. "Didalam sini ada info siapa itu Do Kyungsoo."

"Terimakasih, Kau yang terbaik, Heechul."

.

.

.

Jongin keluar kamarnya dengan mengenakan kaos putih bergaris dengan celana coklat diatas lutut. Ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui appanya. Ia melihat ekspresi appanya yang sulit terbaca sedang menatap datar layar laptop yang ada dimeja depannya.

"Duduklah, Jongin." Hanggeng menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah sofa yang letaknya berseberangan tempat ia duduk. Jongin duduk dengan tenang. Ia tak berani menatap mata appanya.

"Do Kyungsoo. Laki-laki berumur 21 tahun. Berprofesi sebagai fotografer di studio Gwangjin. Ia hidup sebatang kara. Ibunya meninggal saat berumur empat belas tahun dan ayahnya meninggalkan anak itu beberapa hari setelah ibunya meninggal. Flatnya berada tak jauh disekitar Seoul Station. Bahkan sewa flatnya seharga satu buah sneakersmu, Jongin." Jongin tak heran melihat appanya terus membaca info Kyungsoo dari layar laptop didepannya. Bahkan Jongin hanya mengetahui nama dan umur Kyungsoo. Kim Hanggeng memang tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui semua data-data pribadi seseorang. Ia hanya perlu membayar hacker dan menerima info bahkan kurang dari satu jam."Dia tak melanjutkan SMA nya. Anak dari seorang Do Kyu…" perkataan Hanggeng terhenti. Ia membaca ulang beberapa baris info dari Kyungsoo.

_Do Kyuhyun_?, _tunggu. Mungkin saja bukan Kyuhyun. Tapi… ibunya.. bernama Do Sungmin. _Hanggeng tersentak setelah menscroll kebawah menampakkan foto Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanya.

_Tidak mungkin! Apakah benar Do Kyungsoo anak dari Do Kyuhyun?_

Ada keheningan bagaikan dasar danau yang mongering. Kemudian, Hanggeng membuka mulut lagi. "Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin?"

Jongin memberanikan diri berkata, "Aku sudah menidurinya semalam, appa." Sambil menatap lekat mata pria yang lebih tua dihadapannya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Saya nggak tau ketika ide ini melintas saat kuliah sedang berlangsung. Ini benar benar cerita yang sedikit aneh.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Ada ataupun tidak ada reiew, saya akan melanjutkan fanfiction ini. Review hanya untuk penyemangat ketika menulis.


End file.
